An AfternoonComplete ONE SHOT
by 4theluvofanime
Summary: A short one shot about the time spent between Kagome and Sessh.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO, I DONT. HE AND ALL OF THE CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE MANGA AND THE SHOW ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITS CREATOR AND THE PUBLISHING MEDIA RESPONSIBLE FOR GETTING US ALL HOOKED ON HIM.

* * *

An Afternoon

The light breeze that had been playing with her hair for the last hour picked up again, sending her raven locks fluttering around her. Swirling it all around, intertwining it with his silver. Her breathing was slow and even as she leaned against his chest. Such trust she had in him, he was forever in awe at her ability to lay her life in his hands and not ever give it a second thought, not that he would ever hurt her.

She inhaled deeply the scent that was uniquely his and let a small sigh of utter contentment escape her lips. Smiling to herself lightly when she felt his arms snake around her waist, squeezing ever so lightly. It was his way, as she had come to learn, of showing that he agreed with her thoughts. Placing a hand over one of his, she marveled at the warmth that radiated from his skin. Absentmindedly she started to rub the top of the hand that held her tightly, yet gently, to him.

This has become their new daily ritual. No matter what either of them had been doing, they would drop everything to spend an hour with each other. Some times they would talk, but mostly he would hold her, just as he was doing now. Sure, they saw each other every day, but it was so rare that they got to spend time together without being interrupted. So when he came to her one afternoon and simply took her as far away from the castle as he could, she didn't argue.

Arching her back to stretch just a little, she pulled his hand into hers. Looking down at their intertwined fingers and seeing the contrast between her warm peachy colored skin and his creamy alabaster she commenced to studying his hand. There was a very noticeable difference in size. Her hand was small and delicate, feminine with long fingers and manicured nails. Or at least as much of a manicure as she could get in this era. His hand was most definitely masculine, but also was very graceful. Slender fingers with claws that could be deadly, she knew, but were also very tender at times. Holding their interlocked hands up in front of her, she studied the flawlessness of his skin, and the subtle way the markings wrapped around his wrist. Beautiful, she decided, his hand was beautiful.

"What are you doing?" His voice was low, but tender.

"Looking at your hands." She replied in her usual innocent and carefree way.

"Why?"

"Because, I've never really looked at them before." She answered honestly. Pushing her head up under his chin, nuzzling him lightly. "I've seen so much that they are capable of, but I've never really _looked _at them."

"Of course you've seen them before. They are on my person, and you see me every day."

Giggling quietly, she shook her head. "That's not the point. I know that I've seen them, but I've never really _looked _at them. It's just that…well I…oh never mind. I just really liked your hands OK?" She huffed in frustration.

Grinning slyly. "Oh so you like my hands do you?" He said, his voice full of mischief, and before she could mouth a reply he had her pinned to the ground, tickling her.

"What? *giggle* Stop. *laugh* Quit that. *giggle* Don't. *laugh* Stop. *giggle*" She managed to get out between her fits of laughter. When he stopped suddenly, she tried to move, but he held her firmly under him.

Bringing his face within an inch of hers, he starred into her chocolate orbs. "What did you say?" He asked quietly.

"I asked you to stop please."

"No you didn't." He said nudging her nose slightly with his before bringing his lips down to meet her in the faintest kiss. When she arched her neck to deepen the kiss he gladly obliged. Lightly nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip, trailing a line of kisses down her jaw to her neck. Stopping when he heard her moan from the obvious pleasure of his actions, he brought his head up to look upon her face once more.

With a huff she starred at him. "Why did you stop?" He always had this affect on her and the more that he teased her, it seemed the more she ached for his touch.

"I stopped my dear." He said as he placed a simple kiss on her forehead. "Because you said 'Don't stop.'" He watched confusion dance in her eyes for a moment, then quickly widen at the realization of what he was referring to. But before she could resume her protests, he was tickling her again.

* * *

I hope you liked this. It's only the second thing i've put up here. it was inspired by a pic that i found while browsing deviant art, but since i'm not at my computer and i cant seem to find the pic right now i'll just say it was a really beautiful piece that spoke to me. soon as i get the internet back on at home i'll get a link up to the pic so you can enjoy it too. thanks for reading!!


End file.
